


so we held a makeshift torch

by SinSmith



Series: this little map is never wrong [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of feelings, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Positive, Body Worship, Bottom Sirius Black, Canon Fat Character, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Good Peter Pettigrew, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, Peter Pettigrew-centric, Peter is fat and Sirius is into it., Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Rough Sex, Sirius doesn't have any other setting, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, as a treat, honestly this piece is just very sweet, top Peter Pettigrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinSmith/pseuds/SinSmith
Summary: Sirius comes home after being away and wakes Peter up in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black/Peter Pettigrew
Series: this little map is never wrong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070732
Kudos: 17
Collections: Peter Pettigrew Smutfest





	so we held a makeshift torch

“Peter. Peter. Wormy. Oi. Wake up.” The words weren’t urgent so much as insistent. 

“Mm? What, what is it?” The sandy haired man rubbed his eyes, yawning broadly, gap between his teeth showing as he peered open pale-blue eyes to look over at Sirius. 

He was vaguely aware that there were hands on his hips, vaguely aware that Sirius was touching him- which frankly wasn’t an unusual way for him to wake up when Sirius was in town. “Mmm, c’mon, what…?” 

Grey eyes were almost black in a too-handsome, too sharp face; the other man was shirtless, all toned muscle and tattoos, black hair falling over the pillow in movie-perfect waves. Peter scrunched up his nose, shutting his eyes stubbornly. 

“What- Peter. Peter…” His voice was sing-songy, and he leaned in close; smelling sleep and Peter and home on his skin. Before nuzzling into the crook of his neck, kissing lightly at the skin there. 

Unimpressed, Peter groaned and rolled over; he’d grown broader with the years, but no taller. Wearing a t-shirt, bare thick arms covered with freckles that he could make out even in the silver moonlight. It wasn’t like Peter’s back was a deterrent to Sirius who slid closer like a specter, sliding his hand down along Peter’s hip, tracing the roll of his stomach through his clothes, and pressing his body into his soft back. 

He was burning warm from sleep, and he gave himself a moment to just luxuriate in Pete’s warmth in their bed; before trying again, nipping at his neck. He pressed all of his lean body, entirely naked, against him- hard on against his thigh. 

“Ugh, Sirius, it's the middle of the night…” 

“Pete please? I missed you.”

“Mmm and whose fault is that, I wonder?” There was no venom there, he was too sleepy to summon any and - frankly - he’d known what Sirius was like when he’d agreed to all of this. 

“It’s mineeee, I know. Let me make it up to you?”

“Oh, so sex is doing me a favor now? How generous of you.” Peter hunkered down deeper into his pillows, pretending Sirius wasn’t there which- of course- was Sirius’ least favorite thing in the whole world. There was a dimple tucked into the corner of Pete’s mouth, though, which said ‘convince me’, and Sirius persisted. 

Ran hands over his body, massaging into Peter’s shoulders in a way that made him groan. That touch, years ago, would have made him squirm; hiding in his own skin. But now he didn’t even think of shying away, even when Sirius’ long agile fingers slid over his chest, flicking at one nipple through his shirt. Cock against his thigh, slowly nudging between them; and Peter sighed and spread them, just a touch, drawing a satisfied chuckle from Sirius. 

“I want you. I know you want it, too. You’ve missed me, haven’t you? Fucking me…”

“You’re so needy. I’m tired and I have-” A yawn. “-work in the morning…” 

“I’ll do all the work, promise. You just… get hard and let me take care of you.” Those words sent a shiver through Peter, despite how cozy he was in their bed- bundled up in the ridiculously posh navy sheets Sirius had insisted on. The encouragement was, frankly, unnecessary; he’d been hard since his unconscious body had registered Sirius getting into bed with him. Something about Pavlovian training blipped through his mind and he chuckled. 

Besides, he’d never been able to deny Sirius anything. 

“Mmmmm, fiiiiiine. If you must. Just don’t wake me if I fall back asleep. You can do… whatever…” Peter gestured vaguely. 

“Mmm, good. Just roll over, mm? On your back.” 

“That’s not very comfortable for sleeping, Pads-”

“Oh, alright, stay where you are.”

There was a disturbance of limbs and sheets, and Peter laughed into the still of the room as Sirius slid beneath the covers, into the drowsy warmth there; the laugh melting into a groan as he felt a hot mouth pressing against his hard on through his boxers. Sirius traced gentle, heady little lines against the cheap fabric with his tongue, and Peter stubbornly kept his arms over his head, holding his pillows like he was still about to sleep- chubby cheek pressed into his bicep, eyes closed. 

He felt vulnerable but safe; that woozy place between sleep and awake, half-drunk and horny. None of the burning desperation he usually felt when he thought about fucking Sirius Black. They’d have plenty of time for that tomorrow, the day after, the day after that…

“How long are you staying?” 

“Mm, a few days, maybe.” The incubus beneath the sheets murmured, sliding down Peter’s boxers and groaning as he felt the thick cock against his cheek. He had a perfect cock, honestly- so thick, curved just right, mouth watering. He ran his mouth against it, let it bump into his cheek, jaw, nose. Knew every inch of him by now. Fingers moved down Wormtail’s plush thigh, nearly hairless down to his knee and so, so soft. Loved the dimples to the side of his knee, the freckles that trailed down that low. 

“Mm… stay longer, Pads.” It was almost a whine, sleepy and begging. 

Sirius licked his lips, feeling a twinge of something that would have been pain years ago, but now was just… well, things were the way they were. Worked best for everyone. And the edging, the anticipation… that was a delicious part of it all. 

“Since you asked so nice. I’ll have to hit the road again eventually, though- or you won’t miss me.” The Pureblood ran his tongue around the head of Peter’s cock, tasting the salt and flesh of him, buried in his scent as he drew him into his mouth; heady, lazy little sucks, coaxing him into hardness. Showing him he could be patient, could be gentle, the way Pete liked when he first woke up. Remembering earlier attempts when Peter had kneed him directly in his pretty, sharp jaw. 

There was none of that this time. Pete was completely relaxed under his touch, and he liked him like that; none of the self-consciousness, none of those old insecurities, no tension in his body. He looked like a goddamn angel when he slept. Which, of course, Sirius wanted to ruin. 

“I always miss you, Sirius.” Came the drowsy reply, around a soft, murmured moan- shifting of his hips for more attention. 

“Well, that can’t be true. Who has time for that?” Sirius retorted, pulling off his cock with a pop to speak before swallowing him down again; press of cock over his tongue, the back of his mouth; filling his senses as he gripped Peter’s thighs, pressing all that gorgeous flesh against himself, feeling the sturdy muscle beneath the surface, the give of his skin, his own hard on heavy against the other’s ankle. 

It suddenly got lighter under the blankets, and fresh air swept in; Peter picking them up with one hand so he could look down at Sirius, watching him. He loved to watch as he sucked him off; those gorgeous, fine features absolutely made for it. Full lips that stretched around his length, beautiful grey eyes staring up at him like he was something worth staring at. Like Sirius Black wanted nothing more than to be sucking his cock, and no one else’s. It awoke something greedy and needy and wonderful in Peter, it always had. 

“It is true. I miss you every single day. Over tea.” Those grey eyes shifted, brows drawn up; and Peter wasn’t entirely sure how one could manage to look hopelessly enamored with a mouth full of cock, but somehow Sirius managed it. 

It made him laugh; a real one, a kind of ugly laugh, all gap-toothed and ratty and too much teeth. But it had grown on Sirius, ever since James had first dragged them over to meet their new friend. Their best friend. His… his. Whatever he was. 

“God above- get up here, Pads.” Peter chided him, and this time when Sirius crawled up his body, the other man grabbed his waist and rolled over so he was on his back. He pulled him up, a little messy and clumsy, but Sirius was always beautiful and graceful. Then they were kissing, and Peter didn’t even care that their breath was terrible or that Sirius’ lips still tasted like his cock or that their skin was too hot and sweaty- it was perfect and Black was his and he could keep him just like this as long as he wanted. 

Desperation there, sliding a hand between them and stroking their cocks in one thick, freckled hand. Sirius was on top of him, all lean muscle and sharp hipbones and gorgeous black hair and frankly that’s where he always wanted Sirius to be. The drag and thrust was so good, mirroring the way their mouths met; slick tongue against tongue, exploring each other’s mouths, even though it made Peter wrinkle his nose as they parted. 

“Fuck… I want to… can I ride you, Pete?” 

“Of course you can. Why even ask?” 

“That’s… well, good point.” Sirius agreed, grinning against his mouth; stealing one last kiss before spreading his thighs over Peter’s hips; the full line of his body spread Sirius’ legs lewdly wide. 

Peter stared up at him in the moonlight of their room, Sirius Black straddling his hips; those long fingers spread out against Peter’s stomach, pushing up his shirt. The silver light framed Sirius’ body, each flawless dip of his shoulders, the sharp silhouette of his collarbones; the familiar way his throat tensed, his pulse beneath the skin where Peter loved to bury his face. He looked like a god. Their sheets clung to Sirius’ hips, pushed back around his thighs; the sharp lines of his stomach leading to his cock and where it pressed against Peter, achingly hard. 

Black hair fell about his shoulders and he tossed it back; nearly to his midback now. Still refused to let anyone cut it. It streamed over his pale shoulders, the tattoos that covered his skin, and it shone in the light from the window above. He was impossible. 

“You’re so beautiful, Sirius.” He breathed, because it was true, because he wanted to, because he couldn’t not say it. That worshipful feeling he’d gotten the first time they’d been like this, the first time they talked- it all came rushing back, every single time. That he couldn’t possibly deserve to touch something so-

“Gorgeous.” 

“What?” 

“I said you’re gorgeous, Pete.” Peter blushed, because he always did, and Sirius just laughed- all roguish and sharp, out of one corner of his mouth; canines glinting in the dark. Reaching back, he slid a hand over Peter’s cock, stroking him before drawing him to his entrance. 

“Wait- but you need to-” 

“Prep…?” Another smirk as long fingers slid over his own entrance, holding them up so Peter could see the slick shimmering on them before vulgarly licking them clean. “Already done.” 

“You cheeky bastard-”

It was with laughter that Sirius grabbed Peter’s cock and with laughter that he impaled himself on his hard length; forcing himself to take inch after excruciating inch, even once his mouth had turned from laughter to pain, sharp gasp as he stretched to take him. He breathed deep, trembling, letting gravity drag him the rest of the way; bottoming out as he worried his bottom lip; touching his own chest with one hand, distracting himself by tugging at pierced nipples, whimpering. 

Peter could only groan, dragged into his heat; so tight it was almost painful. 

“Thought you said lazy sex-”

“Lazy for you. Doesn’t mean I don’t want it rough.” 

The eyeroll was lost to a moan when Sirius hoisted himself up and forced himself down again, savoring the familiar feeling of Peter inside him; the stretch, the fullness, the drag of it all. He felt so full- starting into a slow rhythm, but never letting his cock slide free. Rocking forward, bracing against Peter’s hips, thumbs tracing lines across his plush stomach, the dips of stretch marks there, the way the sheets had pressed lines into his skin. 

He hadn’t been lying; he thought Peter was gorgeous. A creamy, luscious quality to all of him; warm and easy and welcoming. Freckles down his neck; his chest full handfuls of soft with pink nipples that he- right. Sirius shoved up Peter’s shirt, kissing up the swell of his stomach and biting at one nipple. 

So clever, his Peter. Insightful when no one else was. You felt seen with him. Like you were his whole world. He didn’t know why it had taken him so long to realize it. 

Maybe he was just scared. 

Peter was the braver of the two of them, in that regard. Sirius rode his cock roughly, hips snapping down against Peter’s over and over, bent over him; he felt Peter shift beneath him, the other man holding onto him; and suddenly that hard length was dragging over his prostate with each thrust, making his vision go white. 

A mess in no time flat, gasping and moaning into Peter’s neck; guided to take him again and again, to pound himself on the waiting length. He loved it, loved being stuffed full, used- he groaned as he fell forward onto Peter’s soft chest, his cheek tucked nearly against Peter’s, black hair streaming down about them. 

It was like that, getting fucked senseless in the middle of the night, his vision spinning, that he finally heard it. 

“God, I love you.”

“Wha- Pete-”

“Nnngh…”

“I love you too, mate. Fuck.” Even he didn’t know if that was from getting fucked or just fuck at his inability to ever say anything important.

Peter didn’t push it, just dragging Sirius down over his cock again; Sirius taking back control and fucking himself like a punishment, rough and ragged and brutal; again and again, using Peter’s cock like a toy; lifting himself up on his knees and ramming himself back down, mean- like he had to, like he didn’t have a choice, like Peter would make him take it- 

Chasing that roaring high, snap drag pull, pleasure curling and coiling into him until his vision went white and he came in strips against Peter’s stomach; whole body tensing as he let out whimpering, shuddering moans. 

That was enough to draw Peter over the edge too; a few more rocks of Sirius’ body, using him like he wanted to be used, overstimulating now he’d come, and then Peter was shooting into him; making desperate little whimpering noises, worrying his lips and his face twisted in concentration; upturned nose scrunched and thick lashes against his cheeks. 

Sirius whimpered again as hot spend filled him, as it dripped down around Peter’s cock; he kept him inside like that, laying on top of him though he was at least half a foot taller. They were all sweaty, heaving breaths, the lingering heat of sleep. 

They fell still, just holding each other like that. Godric’s Hollow was quiet around them, still and pure- nobody around, just them.

“... I meant it, you know. I’m in love with you.” 

A pause, tucked into the crook of Peter’s neck, arms wrapped around him. Feeling deep breaths that were- too deep. 

Peter had fallen back asleep.

A tired laugh from Sirius. Wasn’t that just like them. Never quite on time. He pulled himself free, murmured a scouring charm, and went to get up- but Peter’s arms wrapped around him, tugging him back to his side. Coaxed him back into the warmth, the safe, of their bed. Pressed his nose into the thick black hair; inhaling the scent of leather and juniper and home. 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same AU as 'this is where my heart is'- so read that one if you want the Everyone Lives, Nobody Dies polyamory backstory where the Marauders all grow old together. 
> 
> I debated putting this in my 'flesh of the servant' series, which is just Peter sleeping his way through everyone, but decided against it. So check that one out if you're here for Pettigrew nonsense. 
> 
> As per usual, disclaimer that I got BIG MAD about Peter being excluded from fandom because he's fat and so I've decided to become the change I want to see in the world. Kisses.


End file.
